Himitsu No Jikan
by Black LIly no Emiko Eva
Summary: If you allow the sun I became the moon .Due to the sun requires the moon to complete The time always keeping secrets NARUSASU/YAOI/DLDR/RnR


HIMITSU NO JIKAN Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Warning :Sho-ai ,yaoi ,AU ,OOC ,Typo(s) , SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ Pair :NaruSasu Rated :T for Teen Summary :Kau adalah matahari dan aku adalah rembulan . Bolekah sang matahari dan rembulan saling mencintai./"karna matahari membutuhkan rembulan untuk melengkapinya"/"bahwa waktu selalu menyimpan rahasia". /NS/RnR Himitsu No Jikan By:Black Lily No Emiko Eva ~Enjoy~ NARUTO POV Namaku Namikaze Naruto ,mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa lebih tepatnya jurusan seni lukis di International Chistian University .Aku lahir tanggal 10 Oktober ,20 tahun silam .Jika, aku boleh narsis ,aku ini sangat tampan dan ayolah! Apa kalian tak percaya padaku ? Aku ini adalah Prince di Fakultasku bahkan di universitasku. Aku sangat terkenal di kalangan wanita-wanita dan uke-uke. Bahkan mereka sampai mendirikan fansclub bernama "Naruto Hansamu FC" dan "NaruSem FC" .Jadi, jangan heran bila setiap aku menginjakkan kaki di fakultas akan terdengar jeritan-jeritan seperti: "Naruto-kun jadilah pacarku" "Naruto menikahlah denganku" "Naruto ayo jadi semeku" "Naruto …" "Naruto …" "Naruto …" Dan masih banyak lagi .Sedangkan aku ?! Aku hanya akan tersenyum pada mereka . Dan akan dipastikan akan ada banjir darah. #Author: Iya lah ,author aja sampe mimisan ngebayanginnya :* #abaikan -_- Para fansku sering menjulukiku "Taiyo no Oji" alias "Pangeran Matahari".Dengan fisikku yang hampir Sempurna ditunjang dengan wajah tampan ,hidung mancung ,rahang tegas ,disertai 3 goresan mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipiku ,tubuh atletis tinggi yang dibalut kulit tan nan eksotiks , aku juga adalah pemegang sabuk hitam aikido oh ya jangan lupakan otak encer dan kekayaan juga kekuasaan yang dimiliki orangtuaku. Aku adalah putra tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Ayahku seorang Presdir dari salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di dunia yaitu perusahaan Namikaze Corp yang bergerak di bidang otomotif dan teknologi. Perusahaan Otou-san ku adalah salah satu tombak perekonomian Jepang. Kaa-san ku seorang desainer terkenal .Kaa-san ku sangat terkenal di dunia fashion. Gaun-gaun rancangannya selalu jadi rebutan para artis dunia. Huft… hebat bukan diriku ? Berwajah tampan dan juga anak orang kaya. Tapi itulah yang kubenci .Aku benci karena semua orang memujiku karena kesempurnaanku. Aku memang selalu tersenyum .Namun, itu hanya alibiku untuk menutupi rasa kesepianku. Orang tua ku terlalu sibuk bekerja mencari uang sebanyak-banyaknya dan meniti karir tanpa peduli aku yang kesepian . "Haaahhh …" Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingat hidupku yang sangat membosankan .Selalu dikelilingi penjilat yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai fansku . Mereka memujaku karena aku ini anak orang kaya .Coba kalau aku jelek dan miskin .Apakah masih ada yang mau memujaku ? Alih-alih memujaku ,mereka pasti akan membullyku. Kadang aku berpikir bahwa Tuhan tidak adil kepadaku atau apakah Tuhan membenciku .Dulu aku sempat merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta ,kebahagiaan dan perhatian. Namun itu hanya sekejap mata .Dia yang membuatku merasakan indahnya dunia malah meninggalkanku sendirian .Kehilangan dirinya dan senyumannya. Tapi dihari itu , ketika aku melihatnya . Aku merasa duniaku mulai teralihkan .Ketika aku menemukan sang rembulan dibawah kelopak bunga sakura. END NARUTO POV . . . . . FLASHBACK Disuatu taman lebih tepatnya dibawah sebuah pohon sakura .Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang seperti kita ketahui bersama Naruto sang Taiyo no Oji kita .Dia terlihat sangat serius sepertinya dia sedang berpikir .Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya dengan dahi berkerut ,alis yang ditautkan ,menggigit bibir bawahnya ,serta rahangnya yang terlihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan ? Sreeet "Oh Kami-sama ,mengapa tak ada satu pun ide yang nemplok(?) di otakku ? Aaaarrrggghhh …" Oh, ternyata dia sedang menggambar. Tapi ada yang aneh ,mengapa tadi dia berteriak dan banyak kertas-kertas berserakan disekitarnya .Tak tahu kah Naruto bahwa sebentar lagi kau akan beralih profesi menjadi petugas kebersihan dengan semboyan "mari kita buang pacar pad …" #Author ngelantur *dilempar bata*.Maksudnya "mari kita buang sampah pada tempatnya". Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya pasti akan melemparkan pandangan aneh kepada Naruto . "Ck, sayang sekali tampan-tampan tapi gila" Yah kurang lebih begitulah bisikan orang-orang yang memandang aneh dirinya .Naruto tidak peduli walaupun sekarang tampangnya seperti orang yang frustasi karena ditinggal mati oleh kecoak kesayangannya. Sreeet "Aish , kenapa jadi jelek begini gambarnya ? Mengapa ya Tuhan ? Mengapa ? Mengapa tak ada satu pun ide yang hinggap di hidung (eh,maksudnya kepala ^^v) hamba ? Apa salah hamba ? Apa karena hamba telah menjeburkan patung dewa Jashin ke laut Jepang ? Kalau karena itu, itu bukan salah hamba .Salahkan mata patung itu yang rasanya ingin hamba colok menggunakan cangkul . Patung itu ingin memperkosa hambamu yang kece badai ini." Teriak Naruto didepan seekor kodok yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada didepannya itu. Alhasil si kodok pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar teriakan lebay Naruto yang menurut sang kodok mirip dengan bahasa monyet yang kejebur kubangan air cucian piring disertai ekspresi Naruto yang seperti ekspresi Ade Rai kebelet boker(?) .Ck, sungguh lengkap sudah kefrustasian Naruto. Yang ajaibnya, hanya dengan melihat tampang frustasi Naruto mampu membuat para penunggu Zoo Konoha Animals bergoyang seperti para gajah yang berjoget Gangnam Style dan para singa yang ngedance kayak di MV Growl-EXO serta jangan lupakan para buaya yang sibuk nyinden lagu milik Crayon Pop bertajub Bar-Bar-Bar lengkap dengan baju kebaya dan sanggul , syukurlah itu hanya dipikiran author saja. Bayangkan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi .Bisa dipastikan dunia akan segera kiamat =_=a Back to story Sreet Sreet Sreet Entah sudah berapa banyak kertas yang telah disobek Naruto. #Author:Oi Dobe ,sekarang sedang masa global warming ,malah buang-buang kertas lagi inget satu kertas sama dengan satu pohon.*ngibarin banner go green* Disaat Naruto sedang sibuk-sibuknya makan tanah karena frustasi . Terdengar suara orang menyanyi, suaranya begitu merdu dan lembut seperti suara emasnya Jaejoong JYJ. Sayonara daisuki na hito Sayonara daisuki na hito Mou daisuki na hito Mendengar suara itu ,Naruto hanya bisa itu menghipnotisnya. Kuyashiiyo totemo Kanashiiyo totemo Mou kaeettekonai Soredemo watashi no daisuki na hito Suara itu, suara merdu itu terdengar dekat .Seperti dari arah dibalik sisi pohon yang disandari Naruto. Nanimo kamo wasurerarenai Nanimo kamo sutekirenai Konna jibunga mijimede Yowakute . kawaisooude daikirai Naruto langsung memutar badan mengintip kebalik pohon yang ada dibelakangnya .Mengarahkan manik shappirenya kearah pinggir danau .Tempat suara itu berasal. Sayonara daisuki na hito Sayonara daisuki na hito Zuutto daisuki na hito Zuutto , zuutto ,daisuki na hito Dan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang membuat Naruto terpaku .Disana dipinngir danau. Nakanaiyo imawa Nakanaide imawa Kokoro hanareteyuku Soredemo watashi no daisuki na hito Dibawah pohon bunga sakura yang kelopaknya mulai bermekaran mengingat ini sudah memasuki musim semi. Saigodato iikasete Saimade iikasete Namidayo tomare Sagoni egaowo oboeteokutame Terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit putih yang kelihatan begitu halus dan nampak bersinar ditimpa cahaya mentari. Sayonara daisuki na hito Sayonara daisuki na hito Rambut ravennya yang bergerak-gerak diterpa angin . Bibir cery tipisnya yang terus melantunkan lagu .Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya ,menyembunyikan iris matanya dibalik kelopak mata yang ditumbuhi bulu mata yang lentik ."Cantik" satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dia. Zuutto daisuki na hito Zuutto ,zuutto daisuki na hito Zuutto ,zuutto ,zuutto daisuki na hito Tepat ketika lirik lagu terakhir yang menandakan akhir dari lagu itu,kelopak mata itu pun terbuka memperlihatkan iris kelam bagaikan Black Hole yang dapat menarik kita kedalam pusaran onyxnya. Pemuda itu terkejut saat mendapati Naruto yang bediri dihadapannya .Shappire birunya menatap lurus kedalam manik onyx dengan kekaguman .Shappire bertemu onyx . Tanpa sadar mereka memegang dada kiri mereka. Menggenggam dengan begitu erat seakan-akan jantung mereka akan loncat keluar karena desiran aneh itu. "Ha-ha-hai" perlahan senyuman Naruto mengembang. Untuk sejenak Sasuke terpaku melihat pesona yang dipancarkan sang Namikaze .Namun, itu hanya beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke mengubah ekspresinya kembali menjadi datar. "Hn" gumam Sasuke. Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya keatas . "Apa maksud dari Hn mu itu?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke langsung mengambil tasnya dan hendak beranjak dari tempat itu tanpa peduli apakah celananya kotor apa tidak ,meninggalkan Naruto sendiri .Namun, saat Sasuke hendak melangkah ,lengannya malah ditarik Naruto. "Chotto mate!" "Nani ?" "Ehm, o namae wa nan desu ka ?" Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto .Ia hanya memandang datar Naruto. "Hn" gumamnya .Sasuke pun beranjak meninggalkan Naruto. "Eh,hei kau ! Siapa namamu?" teriak Naruto. Flashback end TBC Saya author newbie .so saya sangat berharap minna-san mau mereview cerita abal saya ini Maaf bila ada typo yang bertebaran dan ada kesamaan dengan cerita lainnya .Tapi saya tidak mencontek dan memplagiatkan cerita author lainnya .Cerita ini asli datang dari otak saya ^^ RnR please ^^ 


End file.
